This section merely provides background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Generally, a garage system (e.g., a stack garage system) comprises a plurality of garage unites for depositing vehicles. In order to charge the electric vehicle, every garage unit is provided with a separate charge pile. Because the charge piles are disposed in the garage units having different levels respectively, it may take a lot of time for connecting the charge pile to the electric vehicle.
In addition, the charge pile is provided in every garage unit, thus the cost is increased.